memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Seed
See also Space Seeds, a TNG comic. | date = 2267 | stardate = 3141.9 | episode = TOS season 1x24 | production = 6149-24 | airdate = | story = | teleplay = & Carey Wilber | director = | novelization = Star Trek 2 by James Blish }} "Space Seed" was the 24th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 24th episode of the show's first season, first aired on 16 February 1967. The episode was written by and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 2 by James Blish. Summary On stardate 3141.9, the comes across a ship floating in space. It is found that it is the , a ship lost during the end of the Eugenics Wars in the late 1990s decade. When the crew discover this vessel, historian Marla McGivers, Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Doctor McCoy all beam aboard to see who is still alive. References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • Clifford Brent (?) • Bill Hadley • • Kati • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Otto • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Spinelli • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Joaquin Weiss • unnamed Augments • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise NCC-1701 personnel]]) Alexander the Great • Napoléon Bonaparte • Leif Ericson • Flavius • Lucifer • John Milton • King Richard the Lion Heart • Liam MacPherson • Suzette Ling • Armando Rodriguez • Thule Novelization characters :Robert Abrams • Paul Austin • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Sibahl Khan Noonien • Montgomery Scott • Spinelli • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Joaquin Weiss • Augustus • Napoléon Bonaparte • Lucifer • John Milton • William of Occam • Hikaru Sulu Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (DY-100 class/CZ-100 class sleeper ship) DY-500 class Locations :in or near Mutara sector, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant Earth (Sol system, sector 001, Alpha Quadrant): Australia (Botany Bay), Rome, Asia (India), Middle East Tau Ceti system (Alpha Quadrant) • Starbase 12 (Gamma 400 star system, Beta Quadrant) • Alpha Centauri (Alpha Centauri sector, Quadrant 0, Beta Quadrant) • Ceti Alpha (Mutara sector, Gamma Orionis sector block, Beta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • briefing room • corridor • engineering • quarters (Khan's, Marla's) • sickbay • transporter room Races and cultures :Augment • Human (Sikh • Scot) • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • tantalum States and organizations :Federation • Star Ship Command Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer Other references :anesthesia • Morse code • Eugenics Wars • English • World War III • Sikh • European • Latin • Oriental • Dark Ages • ox • Botany Bay Colonizing Expedition • Alpha Centauri Expedition • tantalum • sheep • phaser • Scotsman • anatomy • beaming • Bones • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2267|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2267]] • clothing • five-year mission • government • homeworld • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • life span • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • paradise • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • regulation • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise]] • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2267 : Botany Bay floats in space. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 3141.9, 2267 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Starbase 12. ;2285 : Kirk recalls the encounter with Khan. ( ) Appendices Related media * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Ceti Alpha system. Novel adaptations blish2.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 2. blish2reprint.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. blish2corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. strafplanet tantalus.jpg|German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. strafplanet Tantalus.jpg|Reprinted German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Return of the Archons". Background Novelization * In the novelization, Khan's full name is Sibahl Khan Noonien. * Also, the last CZ-100 class vessel was produced in 1994, and used for travel within the Sol system. * Human warp drive was invented in 2018. * Khan fought the Eugenics Wars from 1992 to 1996. * The Alpha Centauri Expedition was the first to leave the Sol system and took place in 2018. * Lieutenant Marla McGivers is listed as a Systems officer. * While it is implied that Khan killed Lieutenant Adamski in the novelization, the conclusion of the episode where Kirk drops all charges against Khan makes it highly unlikely, in the canon truth of the matter, that Khan permanently dispatched any crewman. In fact, by the time of The Wrath of Khan, it seems Kirk failed to log any record of the incident, which would be hard to explain if any personnel had been lost under such unexplained circumstances. Images sS Botany Bay.jpg|The SS Botany Bay. khan and Marla.jpg|Khan and Marla. spinelli unconscious.jpg|Spinelli, unconscious. leif Ericson.jpg|Marla's Leif Ericson. ent1701 Blish2a corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701 Blish2corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ''Enterprise'' personnel kirk 2267.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock 2267.jpg|Spock. mcCoy 2267.jpg|Leonard McCoy. scotty2267.jpg|Scotty. uhura2267.jpg|Nyota Uhura. marla McGivers.jpg|Marla McGivers. leslie SpaceSeed.jpg|Ryan Leslie. spinelli.jpg|Spinelli. orderly2267.jpg|Bobby Abrams. brent.jpg|Clifford Brent. kyleSpaceSeed.jpg|Winston Kyle. hadleySpaceSeed.jpg|Hadley. harrisonSpaceSeed.jpg| . spaceSeedcrewwomanred.jpg|Crewwoman. spaceSeedcrewwomanred1.jpg|Crewwoman. spaceSeedcrewwomanyel1.jpg|Crewwoman. spaceSeedcrewwomanyel2.jpg|Crewwoman. spaceSeedsecurity1.jpg|Security. spaceSeedsecurity2.jpg|Security. spaceSeedtechnician.jpg|Technician. spaceSeedtechnicians.jpg|Technicians. spaceSeednurse.jpg|Nurse. jtk Blish2.jpg|Kirk. spock Blish2.jpg|Spock. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. strafplanet Tantalus art.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Khan's "supermen" khan Noonien Singh.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh. joaquin.jpg|Joaquin Weiss. kati.jpg|Kati. otto.jpg|Otto. spaceSeedaugment1.jpg|Augment. spaceSeedaugments.jpg|Augments. spaceSeedaugments2.jpg|Augments. Connections Timeline | prevpocket = A Taste of Armageddon | nextpocket = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = A Taste of Armageddon | adafter1 = This Side of Paradise | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1